


Tell Me What You Need

by Melusine11



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Honestly it's softer than I intended but seems pretty on brand for them tbh, Jedi Rey (Star Wars), Light Dom/sub, Pegging, Praise Kink, Senator Ben Solo, This is so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-13 15:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21154733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: Senator Ben Solo knows what he wants, Jedi Master Rey knows just how to give it to him.





	Tell Me What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 10 of Kinktober - Pegging. With very light touches of Day 23.

He was pacing incessantly, wouldn’t be surprised if he's managed to wear a hole in the carpet. He is nervous. He's sure Rey is aware of how he's currently feeling through their bond, but she's busy in a meeting with the other Jedi and so he is left to his own devices.

So it’s his own fault really, that he practically pounces on her the moment she’s through the door. She laughs and lets him back her into the wall as they kiss.

“Hello,” she says when he finally pulls away.

“Hi,” he breathes.

“You’ve been a mess today,” she tells him gently, a hand reaching up to caress his cheek and he leans into the touch, “talk to me.”

Ben spends his life talking, and debating, and talking some more as part of the Senate, but here, now, with Rey, he just wants to be quiet. He bends down a little and presses his forehead against hers.

He wishes their weird force bond worked in a way that she could know exactly what he was thinking, instead of getting broad strokes of feelings, so he wouldn’t have to say it, but if he doesn’t say it, does he really deserve to have it?

“Ben, seriously, are you okay?”

He had _practiced _this. He knows Rey, trusts her, loves her, so why was this so hard?

“I want,” he starts, voice thick, “I want,” he tries again, “you to fuck me.”

She falters, can feel it resonate between them, “why were you so nervous?” she asks, and he nuzzles against her hand before taking it in his own and leading her back down the hall to their bedroom. “Oh,” Rey sighs when she sees what he has laid out for them. “Ben, you didn’t need to be nervous to ask me.”

“I know,” he tells her, “I just can’t help it, because its something new and I wasn’t sure-”

“Shh.” She presses her fingers against his mouth and he stills immediately. “How is it,” she begins, walking him back towards their bed, “that you can easily command a room of hundreds, but here with me, you get so shy?”

“Have you met you?” he asks with a laugh, “you can be scary when you want to be.”

Rey pouts, “Ben, can I ask you something? When have I ever given you the impression that I wouldn’t be up for doing whatever you wanted in bed, you’ve indulged me more than enough.”

“I’m sorry,” he sinks onto the mattress, lets Rey climb into his lap. “I was afraid you would say no, and then I wouldn’t know what to-” she cuts him off with a kiss, short and sweet and then draws back.

“My sweet Senator. I love you, even if you are foolish sometimes. Now, I want you to get undressed for me, and wait right here, can you do that?”

Ben nods frantically, nearly pushing Rey from his lap in his haste to obey. She laughs and stands, reaching for the dildo and harness.

“I’ll be right back,” she tells him and then disappears through the door to the refresher. 

Ben scrambles to rid himself of his clothes, glad he had taken off his heavy robe earlier and is down to his pants and shirt. He folds them neatly and places them over the back of a nearby chair and then shucks off his underwear. Then he hesitates. Rey never specified _where_ to wait for her.

In the end, he settles on the foot of the bed, so he can watch for her. His cock is already aching.

When she finally steps back into the room, Ben nearly forgets to breathe. He had imagined how it would look on her, but the reality far outweighs his imagination.

“Oh, look at you,” she coos, reaching out for him, passing a finger over the weeping tip of him. “Already so eager.”

“Rey,” Ben chokes out, fists clenching by his thighs, he wants to touch her.

“Shhh, it’s okay, you can touch,” she tells him, and he moves lightning fast to do so. His palms slide up her legs, over the straps of the harness and the swell of her hips. She leans down and Ben tips his head back ready for her kiss, but it doesn’t come, instead, she halts millimeters away from him. “Touch my cock,” she whispers, waits until his large hand has encompassed the silicon between her legs and finally kisses him. Slow and gentle, teasing licks to his lips, light bites, pulling back when his tongue tries to touch hers. Her hands are steady on him, one on his shoulder, the other around the base of his neck, fingers tickling the hair at the nape.

He’s whining into their kisses, hand loosely working up and down at the dildo while his other squeezes so hard at Rey’s waist, he’s sure she will bruise.

“I love you,” she says, pulling away from him. She’s smiling gently at him, and he wonders what she sees if he looks as wild-eyed as he feels. Her right hand drags up from his shoulder to his neck, then settles at his cheek, thumb brushing over his lower lip.

“Rey,” he says again, nipping at her finger. She laughs. “I love you too, but I-”

“I know, I know, and we’ll get there, I promise, but first,” she steps back, “on your knees.”

Ben whimpers and slips from the bed, falling to his knees before her, he’s breathing heavily, mouth parted open, and his tongue sneaks out to swipe at his lips. Rey’s hand captures his chin, gently holding his mouth open. “Suck,” she instructs, placing the dildo in front of his mouth, letting him make the choice. He stares into her eyes as his mouth drops open further and engulfs the smooth tip of it. 

“Oh, look at you,” she breathes, one hand reaching to smooth back his hair while the other reaches up to tweak at her straining nipples. “Kriff Ben, no wonder you love it when I suck your cock,” she sighs, making Ben whine. She’s right, he loves the way she looks on her knees, lips stretched tight around him, cheeks hollowed out and eyes dark with lust. His hand wraps around his cock as he moans and then Rey pulls away from him.

“Not yet,” she tells him, nudging his hand away with her toes. “I promise I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

“I know,” he nods, “I’m sorry,” he says, reaching for her again. “Can I -” Rey steps closer while he shuffles forward, reaching for the dildo and wrapping his lips around it once more.

“You’re so good, Ben,” Rey sighs, beginning to thrust shallowly into his mouth, “look at how well you can take me like this.” Ben moans around her, eyes fluttering shut. He enjoys the way her hands feel, gentle on his face and hair, sometimes they disappear, and Ben opens his eyes to find Rey pinching at her nipples again. He can feel spit running down his chin and the sloppy sounds they’re making together, and he has to occupy his hands by touching Rey anywhere he can reach to keep from fisting his cock.

“Enough,” she says after a minute more, reaching down to wipe at the mess on his face. “You did so, so good, Ben,” she tells him, kissing him again and he moans. “Get on the bed for me?”

Ben scrambles to comply, watching Rey take her time as disappears back into the refresher, returning with a small towel and then rounds the bed to the nightstand, pulling out their bottle of lube. 

“Hands and knees,” she informs him, watching him comply. Ben gulps as he feels her weight settle on the bed somewhere behind him. He jolts when he feels her hands on him, massaging his cheeks, pulling them apart. “Oh,” she gasps, “look at you, no wonder you’re such a mess already,” she says, and he feels her fingertips tap at the plug he had put in when he had gotten back after the day’s session. “Tell me what you need, Ben.”

He presses his head against the sheets, gathering himself and then tilts his head so he’s looking between his thighs to where she’s resting. “I need you,” he whines.

She tuts and shifts, thumb rubbing over his perineum, making him curse. “I asked you to tell me what you need, Senator Organa-Solo.”

“Kriff, Rey,” he grunts, pressing his hips back, making her tut in displeasure again, her touch leaving him completely. “Jedi Master Rey,” he tried again, tentatively, her touch returned and he shuddered beneath her. “_Please_,” he croaked, “fuck me.”

“So polite,” she sighs, and Ben sighs too when he feels her begin to pull the plug from him. She makes a pleased humming noise behind him and feels a thrum through the force as she summons the bottle to her. “Relax, Ben,” she tells him a moment later, “you’re doing so good for me.” His hands fisted in the sheets as he feels the slippery tip of the dildo press against him. 

“I’ve got you, Ben, tell me if anything is too much, okay?”

He nods, “okay.”

Her hands are gripping his hips as she eases into him and he gasps at the feeling of it. “Oh, Ben, you take my cock so well,” she tells him pulling back and pressing in repeating the process until he can feel her thighs against his own. “How do you feel?” she asks, breathing heavy.

He feels so full, in a way her fingers and the plugs never made him. “So good, you feel so good, please, Rey, please, fuck me.”

She makes a high noise in her throat before she draws back and thrusts in again.

“Harder,” he rasps, growing tired of her languid pace, attempting to rut back against her to chase relief.

“Shhh,” she hushes him, fingers pinching at his waist. “I said I’d take care of you and I will,” she tells him, pausing and shifting a bit behind him. “You’re so big, Ben,” she sounds almost amused as she says it, “so big, and you’re taking the cock of your little Jedi so good, aren’t you.”

“Yes.”

“You like my cock, deep in you, don’t you?”

“Kriff yes, I love your cock Rey, feels so good.” He cuts off with a whine when she hits him at a different angle, and pleasure spikes through him. He cries out when her arm reaches around him, hand circling his cock.

“That’s it, Ben, you’ve been so good. Let go for me, let me see you come on my cock.” 

He shouts her name, bucks into her fist, then back into her and then he’s coming undone with a roar of her name. He thinks he might blackout for a moment, but can’t be sure. Rey’s hand is languidly pumping at his cock, her hips still behind him as she presses kisses down his spine with a quiet moan.

He takes in deep lungfuls of air as he listens to her, “so good, Ben, so good for me, take me so good, love you so much.”

“Rey,” he sighs, reaching beneath him to still her hand. “It’s too much.”

“Okay, you’re okay?” he nods against the sheets again, surprised to find them damp beneath his cheek. “Okay, I’m gonna - can you take a deep breath and let it out slow for me?” He does as she asks, feels her withdrawing from him on the exhale. He feels his muscles clench around nothing, and Rey gently pats his ass. He rolls to his side, avoiding the cooling puddle of his spend as he listens to the buckles on the harness come undone, then Rey is climbing onto the bed, pushing at him so she can climb on him and then her comforting weight settles on top of him.

“You were so good Ben,” she tells him, tone gentle as her fingers lazily trace lines on his skin and then her lips begin trailing kisses. 

“Thank you,” he whispers after a few moments of quiet, finally feeling the buzzing in his muscles calm. He can’t remember the last time he came that hard. “Love you.”

“Love you too,” she says, shifting up to kiss his lips before vaulting from the bed and leaving their bedroom all together. When she returns he blinks sleepily up at her. “Hey, drink this, and then get up, take a bath or a shower, and I’ll change the sheets. When you’re done dinner should be here.”

Gingerly he stands, watches Rey eye him, looking worried, but he gives her a smile and takes the glass, draining it in one long gulp. He presses a kiss to her temple and then retreats into the refresher to shower.

Rey is dressed in nothing but a robe when he finally comes out and she reaches for him. “I’m okay,” he tells her, wrapping his arms around her. They eat dinner with her in his lap and then return to the bed, exchanging sleepy kisses and murmured words of adoration.


End file.
